Braneworlds
In Engine Sentai Go-Onger, the concept of Braneworlds is used. A total of eleven known Braneworlds exist. Of them, four Braneworlds have been ruined by the Banki Clan Gaiark. Human/Dino World Normally known as Earth, Human World is home to the human race, and serves as the primary dimension of the series. Long ago, it was known as Dino World when dinosaurs were the dominant species of the planet. This change came about when Horonderthal arrived and caused the dinosaurs to attack each other, leading to their extinction. Although the Go-Onger were the primary heroes from the Human World to work alongside the beings of Machine World, several other sets of heroes worked alongside them for various purposes. One, the Gekirangers, were heroes who use special animal-based martial arts who had fought in a war against their beast-fist rivals, Rinjuken Akugata. Not too long after the defeat of the Gaiark, another, the Shinkengers, were the 18th generation of samurai facing against an invasion of demons who desired linking the two worlds through raising a river of tears. Aside from them, many other Super Sentai heroes existed of various origins and battles; many of whom worked with the Go-Onger to protect the Earth from various threats. The concept of "Earth" in the Braneworlds appears to also include all beings who come to Earth from other parts of the universe within the dimension, such as the Goseigers, Gokaigers or Zangyack. Known Inhabitants * Humans ** Go-Ongers *** Sosuke Esumi *** Renn Kousaka *** Saki Rouyama *** Hanto Jou *** Gunpei Ishihara ** Go-On Wings *** Hiroto Sutou *** Miu Sutou ** Fierce Beast-Fist Arts *** Kensei **** Master Sha-Fu **** Gorrie Yen *** GekiRanger **** Jan Kandou **** Ran Uzaki **** Retsu Fukami **** Gou Fukami **** Ken Hisatsu *** Miki Masaki *** Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae ** Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata *** Rio *** Mele *** Meka ** Shinkengers *** Takeru Shiba *** Ryunosuke Ikenami *** Mako Shiraishi *** Chiaki Tani *** Kotoha Hanaori *** Genta Umemori ** Gokaigers *** Gai Ikari ** Go-Busters *** Hiromu Sakurada *** Ryuji Iwasaki *** Yoko Usami *** Masato Jin *** Beet J. Stag ** Kyoryugers *** Daigo Kiryu *** Ian Yorkland *** Nobuharu Udo *** Souji Rippukan *** Amy Yuuzuki *** Utsusemimaru ** ToQgers *** Right Suzuki *** Haru Tokashiki *** Mio Natsume *** Hikari Nonomura *** Kagura Izumi *** Akira Nijino ** Ninningers *** Takaharu Igasaki *** Yakumo Katou *** Nagi Matsuo *** Fuuka Igasaki *** Kasumi Momochi *** Kinji Takigawa ** Zyuohgers *** Yamato Kazakiri *** Misao Mondo ** Lupinrangers *** Kairi Yano *** Tooma Yoimachi *** Umika Hayami ** Patrangers *** Keiichiro Asaka *** Sakuya Hikawa *** Tsukasa Myoujin ** Ryusoul Tribe *** Ryusoulgers **** Kou **** Melt **** Asuna **** Towa **** Banba *** Master Red *** Master Blue *** Master Pink ** Super Sentai 199: A collective term for the 35 Super Sentai teams of Earth; of the other 34 team outside the Gekirangers, Shinkengers and Gokaigers, the only other Earth-based member directly met by a Go-Onger is Boukenger Satoru Akashi. *** Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Gorenger) *** Soukichi Banba (J.A.K.Q.) *** Shirou Akebono (Battle Fever J) *** Daigorou Oume (Denziman) *** Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Sun Vulcan) *** Kanpei Kuroda (Goggle V) *** Rei Tachibana (Dynaman) *** Shirou Gou (Bioman) *** Riki Honoo (Turboranger) *** Remi Hoshikawa (Fiveman) *** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (Zyuranger) *** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star (Dairanger) *** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (Dairanger) *** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star (Dairanger) *** Kenta Date (Megaranger) *** Shou Tatsumi (GoGo-V) *** Koume "Umeko" Kodou (Dekaranger) *** Houka Ozu (Magiranger) *** Satoru Akashi (Boukenger) ** Black Cross Army *** Black Cross Führer *** Baseball Mask ** Kamen Riders: Outside the Super Sentai, the Kamen Riders (Excluding Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Diend because they are from another universe) are another type of heroes that protect Earth from evil organizations and monsters. this characters met directly with the Super Sentai in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z . The only Rider directly met by the Go-Ongers is Kamen Rider Kiva. *** Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider 1) *** Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) *** Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) *** Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) *** Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) ** Seiji Ogawa - A young flutist who was saved from Speaker Banki by Saki in Episode 6 ** Fui Toujirou - Sosuke's former race car team supervisor ** Sakyou Kashiwagi ** Sanae Rouyama ** Manabu Yushima (See Magic World) ** Hikoma Kusakabe ** Kuroko * Long * Tree Spirit - A nameless young boy who kept Saki company when she was lost in the forest ten years ago * Ninjaman (Kakuranger) * Vaglass (Go Busters) ** Enter ** Escape ** Buglars * Evil Army Shadow Line (ToQger) ** Emperor of Darkness Z * Kibaoni Army Corps (Ninninger) ** Gengetsu Kibaoni ** Raizo Gabi ** Masakage Tsugomori Alternate versions of Earth. Dino Earth When a meteorite crashed on Earth, it splited created an alternate version of it where the Dinosaurs never went extinct and they evolved into two races, the Saurians and the Bakuryuu. *Super Sentai 199 **Asuka World of Kyuranger On an alternate universe, the Earth fell at the hands of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter as part of their conquest of their universe, however hope still exists in the form of the Kyurangers. *Kyurangers **Kotaro Sakuma **Tsurugi Ohtori Sanzu River A dimension within the Earth realm that harbors demons and "Gedou" (beings between human and demon) who committed bad in a previous life. It is connected to the Earth dimension via cracks which they traverse to invade and cause havoc. Batcheed attempted to utilized the waters of the river to destroy all Braneworlds; while the three Pollution Ministers escaped here to enjoy their afterlife and escape Batcheed. * Gedoshu ** Dokoku Chimatsuri ** Dayu Usukawa ** Shotaro Honeno ** Juzo Fuwa ** Akumaro Sujigarano ** Nanashi Company Gosei World A dimension where beings with immense power known as "Gosei Angels" reside, connected to Earth by the Heaven's Tower to assist when needed. Five young Gosei Angels, known as the Goseigers, descended to Earth to assist the Go-Ongers and Shinkengers by fending off Akumaro Sujigarano, Juzo Fuwa and Dayuu Usukawa during the Batcheed crisis. Saki also met with the Goseigers after the Legend War. * Angels/Goseiger **Alata **Eri **Aguri **Moune **Hyde **Gosei Knight *Brajira of the Messiah Zyuland A dimension where humanoid animal creatures know as the Zyuman reside. The only way to cross to this dimension is via Link Cube a giant cube device that works with six items called King's credentials with the Whale Change Gun serving as it's core. At the end of Zyuohger, this dimension is merged with the earth by the Link Cube. * Zyuohgers ** Sela ** Leo ** Tusk ** Amu ** Cetus (Past) ** Bud * Zyuman ** Larry ** Rhino Man ** Crocodile Man ** Wolf Man ** Perle ** Sela's mother ** Sela's father ** Sela's younger brother ** Tusk's father ** Amu's mother Back World An alternate Dimension ruled by the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. Native world of the Gangler and other species until the Gangler's takeover. Noel Takao (Lupin X/Patren X) is native from this world. *Lupinrangers/Patrangers **Noel Takao *Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler **Dogranio Yaboon **Destra Majjo **Goche Ru Medou **Zamigo Delma Beyond Earth Many different sentient species of life exist beyond the realm of Earth itself within the "Human" Braneworld. An army of evil beings known as the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth from beyond, during which time the Go-Ongers, alongside the 33 other squadrons of Sentai warriors, sacrificed their powers to stop them. Some time afterwards, five other aliens known as the Gokaigers came to Earth hearing of the "Greatest Treasure of the Universe" harbored there. The Gokaigers possessed Ranger Keys which allowed for them to change into any of the previous 34 teams, the Go-Ongers included. Along their journey, they had several encounters with the Go-Ongers and their allies: Saki gave them the "Greater Power" of the Go-Ongers during a crisis with the return of the Black Cross Führer; Sosuke, BOMPER and three Engines gained their assistance in freeing Gunman World and taming Engine Machalcon; and Miu saw the team off as they returned to space. The Zangyack likewise encountered and briefly fought with Pollution President Babatcheed during his own scheme to conquer the Human World and all Braneworlds. * Gokaiger ** Captain Marvelous ** Joe Gibken ** Luka Millfy ** Don Dogoier ** Ahim de Famille * Space Empire Zangyack ** Warz Gill ** Barizorg ** Damaras ** Insarn ** Gormin ** Basco ta Jolokia ** Sally ** Ackdos Gill ** Bacchus Gill ** Gokdos Gill *Super Sentai 199 ** Signalman (Police; Carranger) ** Doggie Kruger (Anubis; Dekaranger) ** Swan Shiratori (Cigno; Dekaranger) * Kyoryugers ** Wise God Torin * Deboth Army (Kyoryuger) ** Transcendenterfly God Deboth * Rainian Agent Abrella (Rain; Dekaranger) * Retsu Ichijouji * Geki Jumonji * Deathgalien (Zyuohger) ** Ginis ** Naria ** Azald ** Quval ** Jagged ** Dorobozu ** Bowguns ** Moeba * Bangray * Gillmarda * Gaisorg * Rita * Dai Satan Alternate Universes *World of Kyuranger **Kyurangers ***Lucky ***Stinger ***Garu ***Balance ***Champ ***Naga Ray ***Hammie ***Raptor 283 ***Spada ***Shou Ronpo **Space Shogunate Jark Matter ***Mardakko Machine World Known Inhabitants * Engines ** Engine Speedor ** Engine Buson ** Engine Bear RV ** Engine Birca ** Engine Gunpherd ** Gian Clan *** Engine Carrigator ** Wing Clan *** Engine Toripter *** Engine Jetras *** Engine Jum-bowhale ** Ancient Engines *** Engine Kishamoth *** Engine T-line *** Engine K-line **Engine Machalcon * BOMPER * Banki Clan Gaiark ** Pollution President Batcheed *** Pollution President Babatcheed ** Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne ** Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky ** Pollution Ministers *** Land Pollution Minister Yogostein **** Earth Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas ** Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz ** Barbaric Machine Beasts * Arelunbra Family ** Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra *** Beauty Ugatz *** Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote * Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal Junk World A world akin to a massive dump where everything there is trash, including the clothing of those who arrive here. During the Batcheed crisis, Saki and Hant were sent here alongside Shinkenger Ryunosuke Ikenami. Known Inhabitants * Osen (オーセン, Ōsen, 27): Osen is a tech-sorceress from the Junk World (ジャンクワールド, Janku Wārudo), a Braneworld that resembles a junkyard due to Osen's invention that can multiply garbage and alters any organic being to possess the same attributes as scrap metal. She assumes a human form named Osen (お仙, Osen) when she is deceived by Kitaneidas into thinking that her own Braneworld was in danger by an invasion from the Human World and decides to use her machine to give Gaiark the advantage. But after meeting Hant and seeing his kindness, Osen reverses her machine's polarity to turn the tables for the Go-ongers before returning to her own dimension. Her name is from the Japanese word for "pollution" (汚染, Osen). Samurai World The Samurai World (サムライワールド, Samurai Wārudo) is a Braneworld that resembles Feudal Japan and is under the dictatorship of Empress Maki and her Yōma until the Go-Ongers ended up in the Braneworld by accident and help in overthrowing Maki. In Human World and Samurai World, there are rare people with the same looks and the same soul. During the Batcheed crisis, Renn and Gunpei were sent here alongside Shinkenger Chiaki Tani and Kotoha Hanaori. Known Inhabitants * Honoshu / Engine Daishogun: The movie introduces the three new Wandering Engines (流れ炎神, Nagare Enjin) who were robbed of hearts and Engine Casts by Maki's magic when they came to Samurai World, their souls assuming human forms called the Honoshu (炎衆, Honōshū) to fight her and restore themselves. With the Go-Ongers' aid, the Honoshu Warriors regain their Engine Casts and execute "Engine Entering Soul" (炎神入魂, Enjin Nyūkon) to assume their true forms, combining into the Samurai World analog to the Go-Ongers' Engine Gattai Engine-O, Engine Dai-Shogun (炎神大将軍, Enjin DaiShōgun). Its finishing attack is the Go-On Crimson Slash (轟音紅蓮斬り, Gōon Gurengiri) with its enlarged flaming Engine Sword (炎神剣, Enjinken). After Maki's death, Engine Dai-Shogun exhausted its energy from fighting her and its components' souls fade out as it is turned to stone. ** Honoshu Warrior Retsu-Taka / Engine Retsu-Taka: Honoshu Warrior Retsutaka (炎衆の戦士・烈鷹, Honōshū no Senshi Retsutaka, "Burning Falcon") is a young samurai warrior who is the leader of the Honoshu. His true form is Engine Retsu-Taka (炎神烈鷹, Enjin Retsutaka), the Samurai World analog to Speedor, a hybrid between a falcon and a racing car who forms the upper body and head of Engine Dai-Shogun. Prior to it, in order not to make his Engine Cast be use for evil once he's gone, he separated a part of his soul into the Engine Sword he created and gave to two brothers to safeguard for him. ** Honoshu Warrior Shishi-no-Shin / Engine Shishi-no-Shin: Honoshu Warrior Shishinoshin (炎衆の戦士・獅子之進, Honōshū no Senshi Shishinoshin, "Moving Lion") is an older samurai warrior who wields a naginata. His true form is Engine Shishi-no-Shin (炎神獅子之進, Enjin Shishinoshin), the Samurai World analog to Bus-on, a hybrid between a lion and a bus who forms Engine Dai-Shogun's hip, legs, and katana. ** Honoshu Warrior Tsuki-no-Wa / Engine Tsuki-no-Wa: Honoshu Warrior Tsukinowa (炎衆の戦士・月之輪, Honōshū no Senshi Tsukinowa, "Crescent Moon") is a young kunoichi warrior who is the only woman amongst the Honoshu. Her true form is Engine Tsuki-no-Wa (炎神月ノ輪, Enjin Tsukinowa), the Samurai World analog to Bear RV, a hybrid between a black bear and an 4WD truck who forms Engine Dai-Shogun's lower body. * Yoma ** Empress Maki (女帝・魔姫, Jotei Maki): The movie's villain, she rules Samurai World from Maken Castle (魔剣城, Makenjō) with a heartless outlook on life as she commands the Yōma, demonic beasts that terrorize Samurai World with Raiken and Gokumaru as her strongest servants. She also has the ability to transform into a giant hydra-like centipede named Maki (魔忌, Maki) with Retsu-Taka's Engine Cast and a giant Yōma named Maki (魔鬼, Maki). In the end, she was destroyed by Engine Dai-Shogun. ** Raiken (雷剱, Raiken) / Rairaiken (雷々剱, Rairaiken, 39 & 40): The blue lion-like Yōma servant of Maki created from Shishi-no-Shin's Engine Cast, able to assume a vehicle form and uses a kusarigama/kusarifundo weapon. He was destroyed by Go-On Blue, Black, and Silver. He later came as a crimson-colored lion-like Yōma, Rairaiken. He is similar to Raiken from the movie, but he is not created from an Engine Cast and he lacks a vehicle form. He can wield a kusarigama/kusarifundo. After Maki's death, he later arrives in the Human World to take the Engine Sword and use Engine Dai-Shogun for evil. However, the Go-ongers ruin his and Gokugokumaru's plan, so the two ingest Bikkurium to execute their Fukoku Kyohei (富国強兵, Fukoku Kyōhei) enlargement before being destroyed by Engine Dai-Shogun. ** Gokumaru (獄丸, Gokumaru) / Gokugokumaru (獄々丸, Gokugokumaru, 39 & 40): The golden bear-like Yōma servant of Maki created from Tsuki-no-Wa's Engine Cast, able to assume a vehicle form. He can wield four claws and a large shuriken. He was destroyed by Go-On Yellow, Green, and Gold. He later came back as a crimson-colored bear-like Yōma, Gokugokumaru. He is similar to Gokumaru, but he was not created from an Engine Cast and he lacks a vehicle form. He fights with his claws and a large shuriken. After Maki's death, he later arrives in the Human World to take the small Engine Sword and use Engine Dai-Shogun for evil. However, the Go-Ongers ruin his and Rairaiken's plan, so the two ingest Bikkurium before being destroyed by Engine Dai-Shogun. ** Bakki (伐鬼（ばっき）, Bakki, 24): Bakki is a deforestation Yōma recruited by the spectral Urameshimedes. He comes to the Human World to kill the Go-Ongers for Urameshimedes with Earth's forests as his price. But once defeated by Go-On Yellow, Urameshimedes possesses Bakki's body to personally finish the job only for Bakki to be destroyed by Engine-O G9. * Harunosuke (晴之助, Harunosuke, 39 & 40): Harunosuke is a boy who comes from the Samurai World with his younger brother, Akinosuke, in order to protect the small Engine Sword (炎神剣, Enjinken) with a part of Retsu-Taka's soul. * Akinosuke (昭之助, Akinosuke, 39 & 40): Akinosuke is a boy who comes from the Samurai World with his older brother, Harunosuke, carrying the small Engine Sword on him. Sound World This is one of the three Braneworlds destroyed by the Gaiark. Before it was destroyed, it had the following known inhabitants; Known Inhabitants * Lumbiaco (ロムビアコ, Romubiako, 31): Lumbiaco is a monster from the Sound World (サウンドワールド, Saundo Wārudo), which was destroyed by Kireizky, who comes to the Human World with the intent to feed on its noises. By doing so, it grows in size and takes a nap before it feeds again, with the cycle repeating until it's too big for the world to hold. The only means to shrink it is with beautiful sound, which Lumbaico hates and goes on a rampage upon hearing. In the end, the monster is stopped by the specially assembled G3 Princess group who shrink him and destroy him with their attack. Its name is an anagram of "Columbia" (コロムビア, Koromubia), the record company that distributes the music for the Super Sentai Series. Stormy World Known Inhabitants * Wameikle (ワメイクル, Wameikuru, 41): Wameikle is a member of a species of amphibian from the Stormy World (ストーミーワールド, Sutōmī Wārudo), a Braneworld that is in a constant cycle of endless wind storms. Ending up in the Human World due to the Gaiark's influence, a Wameikle egg is found by Hiroto, with the hatched creature seeing him as a parent. However, the Ugats are sent after Wameikle to force grow it into a berserker adult and utilize its kind's high-pitch sonic crying to tear down the dimensional barrier that separates the Human World from the Stormy World. Its name is from the Japanese word for "to cry" (喚く, wameku). Magic World This is one of the three Braneworlds destroyed by the Gaiark. Before it was destroyed, it had the following known inhabitants; Known Inhabitants * Mage's Wand (魔法の杖, Mahō no Tsue, 42): The Mage's Wand (and spellbook) comes from the Magic World (マジックワールド, Majikku Wārudo), a Braneworld that is home to many sorcerers and magic is everyday until Kireizky wiped it out. The spellbook was deciphered by Manabu Yushima (湯島 学, Yushima Manabu), an intelligent high school student who found these by chance. Yushima fell in love with Miu and attempt to win her by helping Kegaleshia magically infuse Bin Banki with magical powers. Though he eventually redeemed himself, Yushima accidently destroyed his laptop and the translations in it. Christmas World A world where every day and every person celebrates Christmas. The only means of leaving this world is through a train that Santa Claus uses to deliver presents every year. During the Batcheed Crisis, the Go-On Wings Hiroto and Miu were sent here alongside Shinkenger Mako Shiraishi and Genta Umemori. Known Inhabitants * Santa Claus (サンタクロース, Santa Kurōsu, 43 & 44): Santa Claus is a being from the Christmas World (クリスマスワールド, Kurisumasu Wārudo), a Braneworld where the holiday season is endless. Using the Different Dimension Present Bag (異次元プレゼント袋, Ijigen Purezento Bukuro) he carries with him, he can take out presents from Christmas World and bring them into other Braneworlds. Prism World This was one of the three Braneworlds destroyed by the Gaiark. Grass World A Braneworld that appears in the crossover movie between the Shinkengers and the Go-Ongers. This world seems to be an endless plain of grass. in Grass World]] Gunman World A Braneworld that is consistently being attacked by the forces of the Pollution President of the Gaiark. The Go-Ongers attempted to liberate it once but were thrown through the other Braneworlds by Pollution President Batcheed and Sosuke was forced to recruit the Shinkengers to defeat him. Several years later, Sosuke recruited the Gokaigers likewise to free the Gunman World from Batcheed's son, Pollution President Babatcheed. Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Other Dimensions